


How do you beat a giant statue....?

by Anonymous



Category: Castle of Nations, Endzone, Law of Talos
Genre: Climber is giant, Everyone else is a human, F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Karl is a sizeshifter, M/M, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, Whats logic, how can they even eat people lmao??? They don’t have actual insides??, protection vore, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Simple! You bring in your giant stuffed mannequin.Alternate title: Godzilla but it’s notI know you probably want me to be consistent at uploading, but I’m super sick and I decided to write a fic to make me feel better.Also, yeah there’s vore, fight me.





	1. Not what you were expecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimbley finds himself in quite the *pred*icament. Can’t blame him for running for his life, he doesn’t want to die!

Your name is Chimbley. Or, as your full title is, the Chimbley Sweep. You’ve no idea why you even reminded yourself of your own name, that’s not important right now. The real importance is running. You’ve got quite the talent of running away from your problems, don’t you? ..Of course you do, when your problem is 50 feet tall and made of stone. 

 

You've managed to get yourself into the vents of one of those apartments for non-tourney fighters. No way the crazed lunatic would find you here. Maybe you just have to wait it out? 

“‘Course, it’s got t’be me that’s in danger of sum crazed giant lunatic that wants me dead.” You huff. “..’oo does ‘e think ‘e is anyway?” 

Unfortunately for you, you’d just reached your limit, you’d have to get out here, unless you wanted to deal with broken debris. You make your way out of the vents, ending up in some room. You can still feel the earth-shaking tremors, you know these buildings are bound to crumble anytime soon. You look out the window, he’s still quite far from the building.. not long after, you manage to get out the front door and resume your mad dash for survival. Hopefully he doesn’t see you anytime soon..

”Oh, come on! Running and hiding is so cliche! Just come out so we can get this over with!”

You can almost hear the bloody idiotic grin in the thing’s voice. Hell if you’re stopping anytime soon!

 

Course, you and your big mouth.

”YOU THINK ILL LISTEN TO SUM BLOODY GIANT ‘OO’S ABOUT T’EAT ME?!” You shout, and immediately realize your own mistake.

..Damn it.


	2. Cat and Mouse.. and Dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimbley gets an unexpected savior.

You and your big mouth!

It’s back to the cat and mouse chase, you running for your life, as if you weren’t already. You know what’ll happen to you if you’re caught, and from what you’ve seen, it’s not pleasant. 

“Bloke claims those teeth aren’t real.. bet ‘e’s jus’ saying that..” You grumble before darting into an alleyway. You know Taitle like the back of your hand, but unfortunately, the statue was one step ahead of you. Next thing you knew, a building came crashing down.. right on top of you.

 

_So does ‘at mean I’m dead then? Jus’ killing me off? I thought for sure ‘e’d eat me. ‘Course, it’s gonna have t’be **ME**_ _’at dies, isn’ it? Wait.. is ‘at ligh- no, nevermind it’s jus’ dark agai-_

 

Then you woke up. You’re in some sort of soft, plushy enclosure. You feel around, it’s like.. cloth and stuffing. It’s oddly specific, but this is familiar. Wait a bloody minute..

”Climber! Is ‘at you jus’ eatin’ me all willy-nilly?! ‘at ‘appened to th’ other guy?!” You shout. You remember this very, VERY well. Only this time it’s not packed with the other tourney fighters he’d apparen defeated. You remember him claiming it was to protect the others from being further harmed.

”Chimbley! I’m so glad you’re okay!” The cheery voice of the stuffed mannequin comes from all around you. You don’t want to admit it, but you like how cute the guy is when he’s happy. “And um, I’m not sure where Karl went.. All I know is that Mr. Jack said I had to find him! Any ideas?”

”Follow th’ path of destruction ‘e makes wherever ‘e goes. I’ve seen it.” You shrug it off casually. Next thing you know, you feel movements. 

 

You have ave a feeling you’ll be here for a while.

 

 


End file.
